dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimzo
Nimzo (Mirudraas in old translations; Mildrath in fan translations) is the source of conflict and final boss of Dragon Quest V. As is the case with most of the series' villains, Nimzo is mostly referred to and not actually encountered until the end of the game, though his pawns and powerful influence do well to wreak havoc in his place. According to his Dragon Quest IX description, he posseses enough physical and mental ability to rule the world by himself. Characteristics Nimzo initially appears to be an elderly, green-skinned demon, though this is merely a ruse to hide his true, grotesque form: a bloated, red demon with massive, wrinkled wings, four arms, and a spike-ended tail. He as is capable of performing devastating spells and breath attacks in either form and can also call upon Wrecktors and Killing Machines to assist him while in his initial form. Nimzo's speech in the English DS remake is composed of a font that replaces the English letters used in the rest of the game with Cyrillic letters that resemble them, such as replacing N with И. The overall effect makes Nimzo sound incredibly distinct and alien when compared to other characters and even the narration, hinting towards his position as an ancient and powerful entity. Name The title Nimzo goes by, Grandmaster Nimzo, is a stark contrast to the original interpretations of his name. The name was likely derived from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aron_Nimzowitsch Aron Nimzo'witsch], a renowned chess writer and (unofficial) grandmaster by chess standards. The majority of Nimzo's underlings are named after chess pieces, and Nimzo himself refers to his overall plan as a game with his underlings being the pawns, so the name was likely given to tie in with these characteristics. With this in mind, it is highly likely that the localization team had already planned out the majority of what they intended to do with Dragon Quest V, since Nimzo appears with his current name in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, a game that preceded the release of the DS remake of Dragon Quest V. Appearances Outside his role in Dragon Quest V, Nimzo has also appeared in the following games: Dragon Quest Monsters First official appearance outside of Japan. Called Mirudraas at the time. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Appears as an S-rank member of the Beast family and has his current name; he appears as his monstrous, true form. One combination for obtaining one is by synthesizing a Drakulard with a Malroth. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Appears as a Rank X Monster in the Legendary family with the skillset "Nimzo" and the all important trait "Double Trouble". Synthesizing Baramos and Drakulard, or Baramos and Khalamari is a sure way to get Nimzo. Dragon Quest IX :"Likes to kick in with Kaboom after taking the edge off his enemies by casting Bounce and Kasap. Some thought he could only command from afar, but he has more than enough mental and physical ability to rule the world." - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Nimzo appears as a Legacy Boss. His speech is written normally in this game, presumably because the Cyrillic alphabet is absent from this game's character set. His map can be dropped from Psaro at higher levels (and thus can be obtained multiple times). '''Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. The grandmaster also tends to use a lot of magic spells, so a member with Magic Mirror can prove useful too. *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Trivia *Nimzo, in his non-monster form, bears a strong resemblance to Kami-Sama from Dragon Ball Z. It should be noted that Akira Toriyama designed both. Gallery Mildrath1.gif Mildrath2.gif Mirudraas.png Mirudraas2.gif Mirudraas1.png Mirudraas2.png Mirudraas.gif Beast-nimzo.jpg de:Nimzo Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Villains